Angel of Hate
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: Ever wonder what was Zira's life was like? Well this my altered take on Zira's life and the Lion King movies. Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This idea just came to me. So here is the full summary!

Summary: Ever wonder how that crazy lioness in Simba's Pride became who she was. What if Zira was born with another name? What if Zira never loved Scar? What if she loved the other prince? But because Mufasa married Sarabi, Zira's heart turned dark. What if Taka/Scar never was jealous of the throne, but because of lies that Zira planted in the prince's head? What if the events of the Lion King was altered? What if the fates of the Lion King characters were twisted? Well it's all in this story! Enjoy and happy reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

He paced back and forth in front of the large cave that sat on the lush green grass. His dark brown mane blew lightly in the morning wind.

"What is taking so long?"

A dark red hornbill sighed and said "Sire, you asked that five minutes ago"

The pale tan lion glare his green eyes at his majordomo.

"Flame, that was five minutes ago! Shouldn't my son be out by now!"

Just then an old grayish tan lioness with green eyes walked out of the cave. When the king's eyes met the old lioness, he let out a deep breathe and walked over.

"Mother? How is my heir? Is he all right?"

The king's mother sighed heavily and said "Bianca is fine and so is your heir"

The pale tan lion's eyes lit up as he ran to the cave's entrance before stopped at his mother's words.

"Aston wait! There something you need to know"

Aston growled and roared "Whatever this issue is, I will take it up after I see my son!"

With that he left with his mother staring blankly at her son. When Aston walked in the back of the cave where an white-gray lioness with blue eyes was bathing a dark pale tan cub with a dark brown stripe going down its head to it's shoulders.

"What a amazing cub! He will be one dashing lion when he grows"

At that Bianca looked up with wide eyes and said "What are you taking about, Aston?" with her head tilted to the side

"Our son" Aston said matter of factly

Bianca turned her up right and glazed into her mate's green eyes.

"My love...we don't have a son-we have a daughter"

Aston's eyes grew wide with furry as he roared. Startling his mate and made his daughter cry.

"Shut that thing up!"

Bianca licked her daughter's head to quiet her down as Aston paced infornt of his family.

"Alright! I will tolerate her, but she's not to be crown my heir! Got it!" Aston growled in the terrified lioness face before storming out of the cave

"My dear, are you alright?"

Bianca looked up see her mother in-law in the cave's entrance.

Bianca sniffed up some tears and said "I'm fine, Sofia"

Sofia smiled as she walked over and sat.

"That's good and the little one?"

Bianca looked down and back up and said "A little shaken up, but fine"

Sofia nodded and said "What's my grandchild's name?"

Bianca smiled lovingly at her daughter and said "Sarafina"

Sofia smiled at her granddaughter and said "What a lovely name, for such a little angel"

Author's Note: So how did you like chapter 1? Some of the names I got off the Lion King wiki. I also got some unknown information about Zira from that site. So review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:Thank you, Chu10 for your review and I hope to make this as good as yours. Here's chapter two. Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

"Come on Nova, the sooner we get to the watering hole, the sooner I can get away from you" said a six month old Sarafina

Two two months old cubs were walking slightly behind the older cub.

A dark brown cub with orange eyes groaned as she looked to the other younger cub and said "Tell me why she has to come, Nova"

A grayish white cub with a black tuff on his head and from the tuff was a black stripe that stopped at his shoulders and blue eyes sighed and said "Father said she had to"

"Alright, we're here! We leave before the sun sets"

Nova laughed and bowed mockingly as he said "Yes your highness"

Sarafina rolled her eyes and walked off.

Nova looked at the dark brown cub and said "Come on Nia"

With that the two cubs ran off in the direction of a group of cubs. Under a shade of a large blossom tree was a dark beige lioness with orange eyes. Next to the lioness was a cub, with a lighter beige fur and bright orange eyes.

"Hey Sarabi! Morning Auntie Athena" said Sarafina as she walk over

The lioness cub looked up and glare at the pale tan cub.

"What took you so long?"

Sarafina sighed and said "My father had me escort my brother and his friend here"

Sarabi calm down a bit and said "Well you here now, let's play!"

Athena smiled warmly at the cubs before shouting "Don't go too far!" before her daughter and Sarafina got out of hearing range

Down a raging river and into a clear lake a golden cub jumped out of the water, fur damped dunking a small reddish brown cub down.

"Mufasa!"

"Say it!" the golden cub playfully growled

"Never!"

Mufasa smirked and said "Say it Taka and I'll let you go!"

Taka sighed and said "Fine! You're the best brig brother ever!"

Mufasa smiled and let the reddish brown cub before climbing out. Mufasa looked at the sky and seen the sun starting to set before looking at the younger cub.

"Come in Taka, let's head home"

Taka looked to the sky and noticed the sun setting too before nodding in agreement and following Mufasa into the savannah. At the bottom of majestic rock structure, known as Pride Rock was a dark reddish brown lioness sitting if a large boulder with a light dusty brown diamond on her forehead. Her bright reddish brown eyes widen as she saw two cubs running her way.

"Don't look now, but I see mother"

Taka groaned before coming to a stop infornt of the dark reddish brown lioness.

"Mother"

The lioness only looked at he cubs before she let of a heavy sigh.

"You two were so post to be home hours ago"

Mufasa and Taka pinned their ears as they said "Sorry mom"

The lioness smiled warmly and said "Go on up, I have caught a you your favorite meal"

"Is it zebra"

"Gazelle"

The lioness chuckled and said "Both, now go on. I'll be in a sec"

Mufasa and his brother nodded before running up the rocky stairs and disappearing in the cave. The lioness climbed the rocky stairs and sat at the peck as a large light golden lion with a massive black mane.

"Ahadi" purred the lioness as she nuzzled into the lion's mane

Ahadi smiled and purred "Uru, my love" as he nuzzled and lick the back of the lioness' neck

Uru pulls away and said "How was the quest"

Ahadi sighs and said "Nothing, King Marvel just had a son"

Uru smiled and said "That's nice, he finally has his family! Whats the prince's name?"

"Prince Maven"

Uru smiled and cuddled close to Ahadi as the night breeze blew by.

"Ha pinned ya"

Sarabi giggled before playfully shoving Sarafina off. They giggled some more before looking to the sky.

"Oh crap!"

Sarabi looked at her friend and said "What is it?"

Sarafina said nothing but bolted into the savannah.

Author's Note: So What you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think! (: Short but will try to make them longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So I know the last chapter was pretty short so post this in a vance. Warning child abused is in this chapter! You have been warned!

**_~RDJ94~_**

When Sarafina ran to the watering hole her fears was confirmed. Sitting next to Nova was her mother, as her father paced angrily. Sarafina froze when her father's green eyes met her blue ones. Before Sarafina knew she was on the ground with claws at her throat.

"Where have you been?"

Sarafina tried to talk but couldn't, her father was choking her.

"Aston! Stop!" roared Bianca

Aston snarled, drool dripping from his mouth and on to the scared princess.

"No! She left my son out here alone!" roared Aston

"Okay love, I understand. Let Sarafina go and let her explain-"

But the queen was cut off my her mate's roar.

"No!" then Aston looked down at the scared cub and growled "You are to sleep outside with no dinner"

With that he picked up Nova who was staring sadly at his older sister before going out of sight. Bianca looked down at Sarafina who was sitting up.

"Mother"

Bianca smiled as she replied "Yes dear"

"Why does he hate me so much"

Bianca's smiled turned into frown before saying "I don't know" and walked away

Sarafina sighed as she laid down on the cold grass. The princess soon cried herself to sleep. The sound of grass rusting made the cub shot up and her ears perked.

"Sarabi? Is that you?"

Nothing but crickets and nearby prey animals. Just then a large grayish cream colored paw come out of the grass and met the princess face sending her a few feet away. Sarafina looked up with blood dripping from her mouth and gasped.

"Daddy?"

Aston growled and swiped at Sarafina again and sending her another few feet. Sarafina tried to stand but to only fall back down.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are useless to me!"

Aston hit Sarafina again, this time to the edge of a cliff.

"So long, daughter"

With one mighty swipe, Aston send Sarafina over the cliff and into the raging river below. Satisfied Aston headed home not knowing that a pair of orange eyes seen everything he did.

The sun rose over the majestic Pride Lands as King Ahadi's pride was getting up and starting the day. Mufasa, Taka and their friend was playing tag near the crystal lake.

"Ha, try and and catch me!" yelled a cream cub with teal eyes and a rich mild tuff on his head

"That's what you think, Ni!" shouted Taka

With a mighty pounce Taka landed on the lighter cub's back sending them down a nearby grassy hill.

"Got ya!" Taka playfully growled as he pinned the cream cub

Ni got up as Mufasa walked over with a proud smile on his maw.

"That was amazing Taka!"

Taka smiled and said "Really? You think so?"

Mufasa smiled and was going to say something when Ni growled.

"As much as I enjoy the brotherly love, let's get back to playing"

Mufasa and Taka rolled their eyes and laughed.

"What do you want to play?" asked Taka

Ni's teal eyes lit up as said "Race ya!" before running off

"Hey no fair!" yelled the princes before running after their creamy friend

In no time Mufasa gained the lead with Taka in second. But then the golden cub stopped leaving his brother and friend to run into him.

"Hey!"

"Why you stop, Goldie"

Mufasa didn't answer but pointed a pale yellow colored paw to the lake, which at this moment was moving fast.

"What is it?" asked Ni stepping closer

The male cubs looked closer to only gasped. There floating in the Pride Lands lake was a cub. Before Taka and Ni knew it Mufasa had bolted and jumped in the not so calm water.

"What is he doing?" cried Ni

Taka took deep breathes and said "You get your dad, while I get my patents"

Ni nodded before running off.

"Just a litt- "

"Ahhhh!" screamed Mufasa

The golden cub made it half way till he slipped and started to go under. Till he started to rise.

"What the heck!"

"Young Master"

Mufasa smiled as he said "Al"

Mufasa was on the the back of an African alligator. But this old gator is not like his kind.

"What is an cub like you doing out here?"

Mufasa sighed and said "That cub needs help" pointing the floating cub

Al swam over to the floating cub as Mufasa grabbed the cub's scruff and pulled her up on Al's back.

Author's Note: I decided to stop here. What did you think of Sarafina's attack? Sad wright? I just want to point out that even though Sarafina seem mean to Nova, he still cared and loved her. As his older sister, Nova looked up to her and was sadden by her "death". Please review and tell me what you think. (:


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you, Chu10 for your reviews. I will do my best to make this story good.

~RDJ94~

Once on the shore Mufasa began checking if the cub was alright. He put his right ear on the cub's chest and heard her heartbeat. 'Thank the king's she's alive' thought Mufasa before performing CPR. Soon the cub coughed up water.

"Are you ok?"

The cub looked around and felt dazed.

"No! Where am I?"

"Your safe in the Pride Lands"

The cub tilted her head and said " The Pride Lands?"

Mufasa nodded and said "What happened, do you know?"

The cub shook her head and said "No"

"Do you remember your name?"

The cub shook her head and said "I don't remember nothing, but a huge amount of pain and then darkness"

"Mufasa!"

Mufasa turned his head to see his parents and a large creamy gray lion with blue eyes and a light brown mane.

"Mufasa what's going on here?" asked Ahadi

"I found this cub floating in the lake and I saved her"

Uru gasped as she pulled her son close.

"Are you ok?"

Mufasa nodded and said "But she's not. She has a lot of cuts and she doesn't remember anything not even her name"

Uru looked over the cub and almost cried. The cub had a pale tan pelt with a dark brown stripe that stops at her shoulders and rich blue eyes. But the sad thing was that half of her body was covered in scars. This cub was defiantly breathe taking beautiful.

"The poor thing, she has to stay with us"

Ahadi nodded in agreement and said "But if she's gonna stay she's needs a name"

Then Mufasa piped up and said "I have one in mind, dad"

Ahadi looked down at his son and nodded for him to continue.

"How about Akila?"

"Akila?" asked the cub

Mufasa blushed as he said "Yea, it means 'Most Beautiful'"

The cub blushed too and said "I like it"

Uru smiled and said "Akila it is, now come with me so I can you cleaned up and get you something to eat"

Akila smiled lightly and followed the queen. Once they reached Pride Rock Akila was awed at the sight.

Uru stopped and looked down at the new cub and said "This is Pride Rock, your new home"

* * *

"So with a heavy heart I sit before you to inform you all that my beloved daughter, your princess is dead"

Whispers were heard among the pride as they listened to their king inform them of their princess death. Nova was crying on his grandma's leg while his mother was crying heavily.

"No!"

The pride turned to their queen and seen the rage and sadness build in her bright blue eyes.

"My daughter is alive!" Bianca roared before running off

Aston cleared his throat before he said "She just need a some time"

Under a large tree Sarabi sat crying her heart out.

"Sarabi!"

The crying cub sniffed up some tears and cried "Mama!"

Athena turned to Sarabi's direction and gasped before running over and holding her cub close.

"My dear- I'm so sorry"

"Mama?"

Athena licked Sarabi's head and said "Yes dear"

"May I lived with papa for a while?"

Athena's eyes grew wide as she said "My little one, I can't leave the queen-she needs me by her side right now"

Sarabi sniffed up some tears before saying "Please mom, just for a little while"

Athena sighed and said "Ok, I'll talk to Bianca and see if we can a message your father"

Sarabi nodded as Athena wiped the tears with her paw.

"Now, let's go home" said Athena before picking up Sarabi by her scruff and heading home

Author's Note: So what did you think of this chapter? I know its short again, so I be posting Ch:5 today also. Please review, thank you (:


	5. Chapter 5

**_~RDJ94~_**

Morning came pretty early for Aston and his pride. Anthena waited after the morning hunt to talk to her friend.

"Ce-Ce?"

Bianca looked up from her image in the watering hole to see Athena.

"Tia"

Athena smiled and walked over and hugged the queen before sitting down at her side.

"Ce, how you handling things?"

At that Bianca broke down crying.

"Ce, it's alright?" said Athena pulling her friend close

Bianca pulled away and said "Tia, I messed up the hunt today because I was to focus on her"

Athena pulled the crying queen back to her and said "There, there it's going to be ok. Now I need to speak to you about something important- if you can handle it"

Bianca wiped her tears and said "Tia, what's up?"

Athena sighed and said "Sarabi wants to live with Erevu for awhile, but I don't want to leave you"

Bianca smiled and said "I'll send Flame to deliver the message"

Athena hugged her friend before saying "I might as well tell Sarabi the good news"

Bianca nodded before Athena hugged her close and walked away. On a grassy hill top sat Sarabi who was looking at sky with teary eyes.

"Sarabi?"

The lioness cub looked to see Nova walking over.

"You leaving?"

Sarabi sighed but nodded.

Nova sat at Sarabi's side and said "I don't want you to leave"

Sarabi looked down at the light pelted prince and said "Why?"

Nova sniffed up some tears and said "You're the closest thing to Fina that I have"

Sarabi smiled lightly and said "I'll come back and besides you have Nia"

Nova rolled his eyes and said "Do you think she's up there?" pointing a light creamy gray colored paw to the sky

Sarabi looked at sky and smiled.

"I have no doubt that she's not"

* * *

In the Pride Lands Mufasa and Akila were sitting under a large baobab tree when a large creamy gray lion jumped down.

"Morning Mufasa, Akila"

"Morning Nelson" said the cubs like a choir

Nelson smiled and said "I see you're feeling better"

Akila nodded and said "The scars just hurt a little now"

Nelson nodded and said "Well soon they won't be hurting at all. So what are you two doing here?"

Then the large lion face pawed himself making the cubs giggled and laugh.

"Ni! Your friends are out here!" roared Nelson before looking at he cubs "I would love to stick around, but I have a meeting with the king of the Mountain Pride" and then he started to walk off

"Nelson"

Nelson stopped and turned to looked at the prince.

"Is dad going too"

Nelson nodded and continued his walk to the border.

"Akila wait for Ni, I'm going say bye to my dad"

"Okay Mufasa, see ya" said Akila before watching her friend run off

"Hey Akila"

Akila looked up at the baobab tree to see Ni climbing down.

"Oh, hi Ni" Akila said with a smile

"Where are the princes?"

"Well Mufasa is saying bye to King Ahadi before he leaves"

Ni nodded and said "What do you want to do while we wait?"

Akila smirk and yelled "Race ya to the watering hole!" as she ran off

Ni frowned as he yelled "Hey no fair!" before running after the pale tan cub


End file.
